


Nobody like you

by sterekreign



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Niall, M/M, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Protective Zayn, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekreign/pseuds/sterekreign
Summary: "Estoy gritando 'no te quiero' pero sabes que lo hago" Niall omega Zayn alfa +larry stylinson incluido





	1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

 

— ¡Vamos, Niall! ¿Es todo lo que puedes correr? —el rizado se burlaba del rubio al ver como se detenía en veces para tomar bocanadas de aire.

Y es que no podían juzgarlo, él no estaba hecho para actividades físicas.

—No es mi culpa que tú seas parte del club de atletismo de la escuela. —rodó los ojos a la vez que pasaba su mano por los hombros del más alto para hacerlo caminar más lento.

—Lo que digas señor excusas, anda que mamá nos regañará si no llegamos a la hora.

El ojiazul asintió hacía Harry, sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo dicho. Solía ser muy infantil y vivía preocupado por todo a sus diecinueve años, en ocasiones dudaba que en realidad fuera un alfa.

En cambio él, a sus diecisiete años, era muy risueño y despreocupado de lo que pasará, podría haber un terremoto afuera y preferiría quedarse en su cuarto terminando de ver sus series favoritas en Netflix, vaya que disfrutaba esos días.

Su madre, una linda omega, le había dicho que tal vez él fuera un omega o un beta, lo cual se sintió ofendido, ¿no tenía cara de ser alfa? Se suponía que a sus dieciocho llegaría a saber exactamente que era, sólo tendría que esperar un mes más. Aún tenía esperanzas, es decir ¿han visto a Harry? Niall podría haber jurado que sería un omega y terminó siendo alfa. La madre naturaleza haciendo de las suyas.

Un par de minutos después estaban fuera de su casa, entraron en ella siendo recibido por el olor a comida recién hecha de su madre. Corrió a la cocina encontrándose a la omega quitando su delantal, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla saludándola.

Ayudó a su madre a poner la mesa, mientras que Harry iba a dejar las mochilas de los dos a cada cuarto correspondiente.

— ¿Papá y Greg vendrán? —preguntó viendo la hora en el reloj que estaba en el centro de la sala.

—Sí, no deben tardar en llegar.

Casi al minuto de haber preguntado, ambos alfas aparecieron por la puerta riendo. El mayor saludó a su esposa con un abrazo y dirigió su rostro al cuello de la omega, de seguro dejando un pequeño beso en ella. Niall amaba ver como a pesar de los años el amor de sus padres seguía intacto e incluso más fuerte.

Después de tener su típica comida familiar, y de platicar como iba la empresa de su padre, cosas que habían pasado entre los vecinos, de cómo iban los planes de la boda entre Greg y Denisse, de la relación de Louis y Harry y de los estudios de Niall, cada quien volvió a sus propios asuntos.

El rubio se dirigió a su habitación y se aventó a su cama apenas la vio, odiaba los martes, eran definitivamente peor que los lunes.

Aunque no se quejaba de su vida, sus dos hermanos lo adoraban, sus padres lo amaban, tenía los suficientes amigos, buenas notas. ¿Qué más podría desear?


	2. capítulo 1

¿Qué es peor que levantarse por la mañana temprano cuando al parecer la cama no te quiere dejar ir? Exacto, chocar con tu crush, caer arriba de él y haberle manchado su mochila, con libros incluidos, de café.

En serio, que la tierra se lo tragara en estos momentos.

Escuchando la risa de fondo de su hermano se levantó rápido pidiendo mil disculpas sin ver los lindos ojos miel delante de él, que solo lo veían tratando de no reír por la graciosa cara del rubio.

—Lo siento, Zayn, no fue mi intención y... en serio, lo siento—el rubio estaba a nada de formar un puchero por la vergüenza.

El alfa soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza, posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del menor haciendo que volteara a verlo. Niall levantó la mirada sintiéndose intimidado por los ojos del contrario.

—No te preocupes, lindo. Sólo ten más cuidado a la próxima—le sonrió e hizo una seña a sus amigos para seguir avanzando.

Niall se quedó unos segundos en trance, ¿Zayn le había dicho lindo? ¿Zayn le habló? ¿A él? Tal vez no era un mal día después de todo, dejando de lado el haber pasado vergüenza.

Reaccionó cuando escuchó un carraspeo, vio detrás de él al prefecto Richard, oh no.

—Debería de andar en clases ¿no es así? —habló con la voz ruda, era un beta, pero en definitiva lograba intimidar. El rubio solo asintió. —Acompáñeme a dirección por un reporte, joven Horan.

¿En serio Harry lo había dejado y se había ido a sus clases? Vaya hermano protector tenía.

Qué manera de empezar el día.

Y ni siquiera una semana antes de su cumpleaños tenía suerte.

Llegó tarde a su primera clase, siendo el centro de atención de toda la clase, y dando explicaciones al profesor, que después lo dejó pasar. Se sentó a lado de su mejor amigo, Liam, un alfa que lo recibió con una sonrisa burlona.

: : : :

  
Para él todo el día había sido extremadamente largo, mientras que para Zayn había pasado rápido pensando en esos intensos ojos azules, que podría jurar, no había visto en nadie más, un azul único.

No había detectado un olor fuerte en él, solo un ligero olor a vainilla con fresas, pero uno muy leve, así que dio por hecho que era un beta de nivel bajo.

Gruñó al sentir como su mejor amigo tocaba su hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Tenemos que irnos, Javadd—el mencionado se puso de pie viendo como el salón se encontraba ya vacío y solo estaban Harry, Louis, Josh y él.

—Mamá quiere que invite a unos amigos a cenar—mencionó el rizado— dice que es momento de descubrir que amistades tengo y que hace mucho tiempo Louis no va a visitarla. —el omega sonrió al escuchar su nombre y se acorrucó con su novio

—Yo no puedo—habló el único beta entre ellos, Josh. —Tengo un partido en la noche, lo siento hermano. — Harry asintió entendiendo y después miró a Zayn

—Sí, sabes que nunca hago nada —se encogió de hombros y caminó para salir del salón siendo seguido por los demás

— ¿Ahora sí estará Niall? —preguntó el castaño ojiazul, ya que solía llevarse muy bien con él, pero no solían hablar casi nada en la escuela.

—Supongo que sí, no creo que salga ya que en una semana cumple años, ya sabes

— ¿Quién es Niall? —el moreno ladeó la cabeza

—El hermano de Harry

— ¿Qué no se llama Greg? —frunció el ceño

—Ese es mi hermano mayor, Zayn. Tengo un hermano menor que yo por casi dos años— contestó— ¿no lo sabías? ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo eres? —pretendió sentirse ofendido

—Como nunca hablas de él y nunca he visto a nadie más que a Greg las veces que voy a tu casa

—Casi siempre habla de él, idiota—Josh soltó una carcajada — es muy lindo, hasta me llegó a gustar un tiempo—confesó haciendo que los dos alfas gruñeran, uno por el sentido de protección hacia su sangre, pero el otro sin saber el por qué

Siendo así ganador de las miradas sorpresivas de sus amigas, lo cual él solo rodó los ojos y trató de ignorarlas caminando por delante de ellos.

— ¿A qué hora tengo que estar allá, Harry?

—Ah, la cena es a las ocho, pero puedes llegar antes—el rizado pasó una de sus manos por su corto cabello, como manía de cuando lo tenía largo

—Bien, estaré ahí como por las siete, más o menos—le dio una sonrisa para dirigirse a su auto negro y sin dar la vuelta atrás arrancó yendo de seguro a recoger a sus hermanas.

—Chicos, me tengo que ir, ¡cuídense! —interrumpió el silencio el beta, despidiéndose con su mano para avanzar.

—Parece que solo somos tú y yo, príncipe—el ojiverde tomó de la cintura a su omega acercándose a él y dejando un beso en su mejilla, antes de poder dejar uno en los delgados labios escuchó una voz familiar, demasiado.

—Ajá, olvida a tu hermano, ¡Me abandonaste! ¿Sabes lo que sentí? —el rubio interrumpió, haciendo movimientos exagerados con sus manos y con su ceño fruncido, junto con sus mejillas de un color más rosa

—Ven acá—quitó una de sus manos alrededor de Louis para envolverla en los hombros de su hermano, empezando a caminar con ambos ojiazules hacia la casa del omega

—Mamá envió un mensaje hace una hora, que pasemos por refrescos, al parecer Gigi y Edward están allá

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — preguntó el más bajo

—Se supone que son nuestros primos, pero los vemos como dos veces al año con suerte—contestó el rizado dejando un beso en el cabello de su novio— ¿ya sabes qué son? —preguntó hacia su hermano

—Ed es beta, Gigi creo que es omega, no estoy seguro

Los tres platicaban de cualquier tontería para unos minutos después llegar a la casa de Louis, el ojiverde se despidió de él, diciendo que le mandara un mensaje para recogerlo a la hora de la cena, y dejando un beso en su frente y otro más en los labios.

Niall sonrió al ver la tierna escena que su cuñado y su hermano protagonizaban, y se alejó dos pasos para no estorbar.

Después de eso ambos empezaron a caminar hacia su casa, tonteando como era común en ellos

— ¿No estas emocionado por saber que serás? ¡Sólo una semana más, Ni! —el más alto zarandeo emocionado el hombro del rubio

—La verdad, estoy más nervioso que emocionado —hizo una mueca— no quiero que la familia o mis amigos me traten distinto —formó un puchero quitando la mano de su hermano de su hombro para tomarla y jugar con ella

—Estoy seguro que no lo harán, Niall. Además no deberían de hacerlo, seguirás siendo el odioso rubio teñido que todos conocemos—sonrió y con su mano libre apretó una de las mejillas contrarias

Niall asintió y caminaron unos minutos más hasta llegar a la casa

—Harry

— ¿Si?

—Se nos olvidaron los refrescos — resopló

—Si me das el dinero voy yo —el rubio rodó los ojos y metió su mano al bolsillo para sacar dinero, Harry extendió su mano con una sonrisa, y la verdad a Niall le daban ganas de aventarle algo en la cara porque al parecer nunca borraba esa linda sonrisa que ocasionaba dos lindos hoyuelos a los costados, dándole un aspecto tierno

Entró a la casa al ver como el alfa se retiraba, al entrar un fuerte olor a manzanilla lo golpeó junto con un fuerte abrazo

— ¡Niall! Te extrañé mucho, primo — Gigi se colgó del cuello del rubio apretándole fuertemente, siendo correspondida también por un dulce y fuerte abrazo del menor

Y sí, era de los menores en la familia, Gigi tenía 19 años casi recién cumplidos

—Yo también te extrañe mucho, Gi, hace años que no te veía —respondió haciendo sonar una carcajada de fondo

—Suéltalo, idiota, es turno que salude a su primo favorito— la rubia rodó los ojos al escuchar la voz grave de su hermano, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó

El castaño se acercó a él y lo apretó fuerte en sus brazos, levantándolo un poco, y es que ¿quién se podría resistir a la ternura que emanaba Niall? Nadie.

Los dos hermanos Hadid eran más unidos con Niall, ya que Greg se la pasaba en la empresa o con su prometida, mientras Harry parecía no querer entablar relación alguna con ellos.

Después de hablar sobre cómo habían estado y esas cosas típicas, se oyeron pasos bajar por la escalera junto con un suave olor a lavanda

—Niall, ¿trajiste lo que te encargue? —Saludó a su hijo con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a lado de la rubia— ¿Dónde está Harry? —cuestionó al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su hijo mediano

—Se quedó comprando los refrescos, se nos había olvidado—contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Nunca pueden hacer bien un encargo—la mayor rodó los ojos y bufó— ¿Sabes quién va a venir?

—De mí parte vendrá Liam, Noah no fue a la escuela y le hablé hace rato, está enfermo por lo que no podrá venir, y de los amigos de Harry no tengo idea, quizá solo Louis

La omega mayor asintió levantándose para ir a la cocina, y antes de entrar en ella escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente junto con una respiración agitada

— ¡Mamá! ¡Los perros de la señora Lydia me estaban persiguiendo! —gritó agachándose tratando de tomar aire

— ¿Los cachorros? Harry, por Dios

El rizado rodó los ojos al no recibir apoyo de su madre, dirigió su vista a la sala y sin disimulo suspiro y les dio mala mirada a sus primos. Dejó la bolsa de la tienda en la encimera y subió a su cuarto

—Creo que seguimos sin caerle bien a Harry— Edward hizo una mueca a lo que Gigi suspiro fastidiada

—Como si importara —acomodó su cabello hacia atrás

Niall solo les dirigió una sonrisa incómoda y trato de cambiar el tema para que el aroma de fastidio que emanaba la rubia se fuera.

: : : :

  
**Perdón si el capítulo está muy feo :(**

**cualquier duda comenten o manden mensaje <3**

**Author's Note:**

> Los padres serán Anne como omega y Bobby como alfa con Niall y Harry, así que serán Horan-Styles  
> Éste trabajo también está publicado en wattpad con el user de Xfool4NiallX pero quise experimentar acá<3


End file.
